


The Legend of Mary Goore

by maleficent_birdsong



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Demons, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficent_birdsong/pseuds/maleficent_birdsong
Summary: In which Special Ghoul scares a bunch of baby ghouls sh*tless with a story about a serial killer.





	The Legend of Mary Goore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this entered my head and would not leave until I wrote it down. I kinda wrote it all in one burst, so please forgive me for any mistakes! Enjoy!

A bunch of younger, newer ghouls are getting a tour of the main church building. There are the standard dorms for the ghouls who are basic members of the church; the special dorms, closer to the current Papa’s chambers, for the ghouls who assist with band duties and other special clergy positions; Papa’s section of the church, where they are forbidden to enter unless summoned. Then there’s the lower parts of the building, underground: food storage, kitchens, cleaning supplies… prisons.   
  
Some of the younger ghouls are a little nervous around this area. The ghoul in charge of them explains that these “prisons” are actually containment cells for so-called “feral ghouls.” When a ghoul has been recently "born”, aka a human has been turned into one by blood ritual, they are not always easy to control. Some are afraid, some are angry; if they are too violent, they are placed here for the safety of everyone. They are not treated like criminals; no, they are simply held here to keep them from harming others and a watch is kept to make sure they don’t hurt themselves, either. Eventually, the new ghouls come to their senses and are released to the common dorms, most not even remembering the time they were in the cell. All of the cells look about the same… except for the one on the very end. It’s covered in strange stains, some blood, some with the smell of arcane forces, and there are all sorts of runes scribbled on the walls. The lingering traces of strong magic frighten the young ghouls even more. What on earth was kept in here?   
  
The leader looks a bit uncomfortable. He tells them that if they want to know more about  _that_ particular cell, they need to ask Special Ghoul, because he’s more knowledgeable than almost anyone (save for the ancient ghouls) about the church architecture and history.The ghouls leave the area to continue the tour, but it sticks in their minds.   
  
Later, a few of them do seek out Special Ghoul, who’s assisting with the decoration of one of the ritual rooms. They curiously ask him about the odd cell.   
  
Special’s face is blank for a moment, then he slowly smiles. “Young ones, have you ever heard of the legend of Mary Goore?”  
  
They all shake their heads. Special tells them to have a seat in the pews closest to the front.   
  
“A few decades ago, there was a young man who went by the name of Mary Goore. His story is actually quite tragic, though some would say that he deserved no sympathy for the things he had done. You see, Mary had a craving for human flesh and a… shall we say, predisposition for extreme violence. He had few friends, most unable to cope with his dangerous ways. He wasn’t always killing and harming others, though. He was a quite talented musician, actually. His few friends saw that as a way of temporarily ‘controlling’ his murderous urges by taking advantage of that talent and channeling his anger into creativity. But even as he tried to spend more time making music instead of killing, he could not completely fight away the urge to harm. It was in his blood - literally. His mother had dabbled in amateur demon summoning, and one night, she summoned something far too dangerous for her to handle. It seduced her, and as a result, Mary was born. The demon’s blood in his veins was what caused his homicidal urges. He seemed to be a normal boy for the most part as he grew up, but as he grew older, his mother started to see the evil in his eyes. She became frightened of his increasingly violent nature and fled for her own safety. Some say she was eventually killed by a demon she summoned, which would not surprise me in the least, because you should always be wary of what your rituals may bring to you.”   
  
Special Ghoul pauses. “Do you know how volatile a half-human, half-demon can be?”  
  
The younger ghouls shake their heads again.   
  
“I hope you never find out first hand,” he murmurs quietly. “Now, back to the story.   
  
"Mary soon found himself unable to push away the urges anymore, and in a fit of anger, killed and devoured one of those few friends he had left. The others escaped, too afraid to try and fight him anymore. Mary came out of his rage and found himself alone in the woods, surrounded by the bones of his dear friend. Too many times he had come out of one of his frenzies, human remains spread around him and on his face, his clothes, on his tongue. He began to weep bitterly. He had been abandoned again, and this time the sting was worse than when his mother had abandoned him, because he had never truly felt loved by her. But his friends, they had accepted him and tried to help him. Now he had no one at all.   
  
"The forest in which he found himself in had many fallen trees and sharp branches scattered about. Mary wandered around until his foot kicked a particularly hard piece of wood. He picked it up and saw that it had a very sharp, pointy end. It was quite similar to a stake that would be used to pierce a vampire’s heart. He continued to stare at it, thinking about his sorry excuse for a life, the sins he had committed, the friends he had literally killed. And just as he raised that stake into the air, preparing to pierce his own heart and end his streak of evil for good, he was suddenly blinded by a bright light. Someone had found him.”  
  
“Who was it?” one of the young ghouls pipes up.   
  
Special smiles again. “I’ll tell you. It was our own dear Papa Emeritus II. He and a few ghouls had been on Mary’s trail for a while and had finally found him.”   
  
'What do you want?’ Mary screamed at them, gripping the stake tightly in his bloodstained hand.   
  
'Come with us,’ our papa had offered in a calm, even voice. 'Come to our church. We can help you. We can save you.’   
  
Mary let out a laugh full of anguish. 'Help me? Save ME? You must be crazy. You don’t know what I am. What I’ve done. No one can save me.’   
  
Our papa smiled. 'Lucifer can.’   
  
“Perhaps it was because he felt he had no other choice, Mary allowed Papa’s entourage of ghouls to lead him into a nearby car. They drove back to the church and brought him inside. The ritual room was already prepared. He idly wondered how they had known about him, how they had found him, but he figured that in his frenzy he had left obvious clues about where to be found, so much so that he wondered how the police hadn’t found him first and shot him on sight.   
  
'What are you going to do to me? Rid me of my devil blood?’ he asked almost mockingly.   
  
'Of course not,’ Papa shook his head. 'We’re going to give you more.’   
  
"Mary’s eyes widened. What on earth was this strange, skull-faced old man thinking? He was already so dangerous with the mix of blood inside him - how would MORE blood help?   
  
"Without warning, Mary’s blood started to boil. Perhaps it was because his body was reacting to the magic of the church and the enhanced magic of the ritual room. He could feel his brain starting to become hazy, much like it would before he lost himself to fits of violence. But he could not make himself speak anymore and had no way of warning the strange people in the room of what was about to happen.  
  
"However, before he lost himself completely, he felt a knife slicing into his left palm. Blood poured out of the wound and a large amount was collected in a vial before his hand was pressed against the center pentacle of a strangely drawn circle on the ground. This sounds more familiar to you, yes?”   
  
The young ghouls nodded. Most were familiar with the ritual in which they were turned from humans into ghouls.   
  
“Ah, but this circle was different. I am unable to go into the depth of magic that was used for this particular ritual, but it was far stronger than any of the ones you have received. It was necessary to combat the already potent demonic magic in Mary’s body. A burst of bright flame surrounded the circle, trapping Mary inside. His body burned, not from the flame but from his blood. He howled in pain, begging for it to stop or for him to die before it could worsen. Papa seemed to effortlessly step through the ring of fire and grabbed Mary’s face with one hand, ceasing his howling. He poured the ritual goblet of ghoul’s blood down Mary’s throat. The man choked, and as it made its way into his body, the flames seemed to grow ever taller. Surely these flames were from Hell itself, for he could imagine nothing so hot existing on this earth. He screamed until he blacked out.”   
  
The young ghouls were now looking a lot more nervous. Their own rituals had not been exactly pleasant, but they had no idea that there had been one that was as painful as Mary’s.  
  
“When Mary awoke again, he was in a cell. One of the ones you saw earlier, yes? The one at the end of the hall.” Special let out a small chuckle. “It wasn’t quite so dirty, then. It was well-prepared with strong magic and the runes you have seen. Their power remains to this day, though it is much weaker than before.   
  
"Mary was kept in there for about a month. The mixing of demonic blood caused him to lash out like he had before when he would kill and eat others, but now he was much stronger. Only the most capable ghouls were put in charge of monitoring him. If he wasn’t banging on the walls of the cell or threatening to kill someone, he was screaming in agony from the heat of his mixed blood. Eventually, his ghoulish traits began to surface - the horns, the tail, the pointy ears. Papa would personally come to check on his progress, though he kept a safe distance each time. As Mary became more ghoulish and less human than ever before, he started to show some different traits than most ghouls do.   
  
"As you all know very well, each ghoul eventually manifests a sort of affinity to a particular element, and some can even perform magic associated with that element. Papa wondered what kind of element this strange human/demon/ghoul would acquire, if any. As time passed, Mary began to regain lucidity, little by little, and Papa would ask him if he felt any sort of magic stirring within him. Mary did not know what magic was supposed to feel like and could not answer. He did mention that he felt a deep darkness within him, a gaping void much like a black hole. Papa took note of this.  
  
"Mary slowly relearned how to be 'normal’. How to speak normally, how to deal with the slowly-fading pain in his body. But even as he was able to hold polite conversations with others, he still could not put a name to the darkness inside his heart. It felt as though Lucifer himself had grabbed hold of his soul, and he did not doubt that such a thing was possible with all of the things that had occured.   
  
 "One day, it was finally decided that Mary was controlled enough that it would be safe to let him out the cell. By then, it was covered in many more runes, and a bit more blood from Mary’s more… painful outbursts. The magic barrier was let down completely, and as soon as one of the guards stepped into the threshold, Mary’s eyes went completely black. A deep, unfamiliar voice spewed forth from his lips and a dark fog surrounded his hands. The guard tried to escape, but Mary, once again in total loss of control, put his hand on the ghoul’s chest… and it simply disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. All that remained were charred bits of the ghoul’s uniform, slowly fluttering to the ground. The smell of strong magic was burned into the walls. Had he exploded? Was he teleported to another dimension? No one knows to this day what happened to that guard, though most presume he is indeed dead.   
  
"Mary woke up as is from a trance. He was horrified that even after all he had been through to try and become civilized, he had killed once more. But Papa was not angry. He was actually quite impressed by this ability, one he called 'void’. Papa told him that it was very unique and that it had not been seen amongst ghouls for several hundred years.   
  
"And then, Papa said to him… 'Mary, this power makes you very… special.’”  
  
The younger ghouls couldn’t suppress the sudden shivers that ran down their spines as Special Ghoul gave them a toothy grin. They started muttering amongst themselves, making excuses that they were needed elsewhere or they thought they heard one of the sisters calling for them.   
  
One of them remained in his presence. “Did Mary ever learn how to control his powers?” he gulped.   
  
Special continued to smile. “Oh, yes. Quite well, actually. There have been no more incidents of the sort. No accidental 'disappearing’ of other ghouls or anyone else.”   
  
 The little one sighed in relief.   
  
“But if he wanted,” Special continued, “he could definitely still do it on purpose.”   
  
The young ghoul squeaked and ran away, leaving Special to laugh by himself.


End file.
